


Catering

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco always gets catered to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catering

**Author's Note:**

> Draco always gets catered to.

Title: Catering  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: soft R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s prompt #116: Rise  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco always gets catered to.

  
~

Catering

~

“Argh!”

Startled, Harry sprinted into the kitchen, wand drawn. There he found Draco glaring at...dough? “What?” Harry panted.

“Bloody dough won’t rise!” Draco growled, pointing dramatically.

Harry put away his wand. “Um, why are you baking bread anyway?”

“My friends are coming for dinner tomorrow, remember? I wanted to make fresh bread, only it’s ruined.”

Harry pulled Draco close, snogging him deeply. Once he drew back, _Draco_ was panting. “I can help. I’ve made bread before--”

“Bugger that,” Draco muttered, palming Harry’s cock. “I know I can get _you_ to rise.”

They catered the dinner, and no one complained.

~


End file.
